The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing intelligent service management and process control using policy-based automation.
Today's society increasingly utilizes computer control mechanisms for controlling various systems that human beings rely upon. These computer control mechanisms must ensure delivery of reliable service and protect from unintended consequences and unwise system behavior that may endanger the public.
Complete computer control of these systems provides a level of efficiency and accuracy that typically cannot be obtained from manual, human based control. However, humans are reluctant to give up complete control to such computer control systems since, no matter how well devised the computer control system may be, there is always the possibility that it may behave in an unintended manner or, while behaving in a proper manner according to its programming, the particular conditions or situation may cause the proper behavior of the computer control system to generate unintended consequences. Thus, it is difficult to determine a proper balance between automated computer control and human based manual control.